Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill chuck having a chuck body, having a clamping sleeve with a conical basic shape that can rotate about the chuck axis of the chuck body, by the rotation of which clamping sleeve a plurality of clamping jaws can be moved relative to the clamping body.
Description of the Background Art
Drill chucks of this type are widely known in the prior art, with the clamping sleeve always being made of plastic. Furthermore, steel clamping sleeves with a cylindrical lateral surface are known from the prior art. In addition, reference can be made to EP 0 785 041 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,761, which is incorporated herein by reference, and in which a drill chuck with a locking device has a two-part clamping sleeve having an outer metal shell and an inner plastic shell. Both the outer and the inner shells have a cylindrical basic shape. The outer metal shell increases the resistance of the drill chuck to external influences, while the inner shell made of plastic makes it possible, in particular, to economically provide control cams for the locking device.
Until now unknown in the prior art in keyless drill chucks is a metal clamping sleeve with a conical basic shape, specifically because a reliable process for applying knurling to the outer contour of the conical clamping sleeve, which is necessary for increasing the clamping force to be introduced, remains a problem.